1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to remote access technologies that enable users of Internet-accessible devices to access and view content over a network.
2. Background of the Related Art
Remote access technologies, products and systems enable a user of a remote computer to access and control a host computer over a network. Internet-accessible architectures that provide their users with remote access capabilities (e.g., remote control, file transfer, display screen sharing, chat, computer management and the like) also are well-known in the prior art. Typically, these architectures are implemented as a Web-based “service,” such as LogMeIn, GoToMyPC, WebEx, Adobe Connect, and others. An individual (or subscriber) who uses the service has a host computer that he or she desires to access from a remote location. Using the LogMeIn service, for example, the individual can access his or her host computer using a client computer that runs web browser software.
Mobile devices, such as a smartphone or tablet (e.g., Apple iPhone® and iPad® tablet), have become ubiquitous in today's society. Faster processors, more memory, higher quality gesture-based multi-touch screens, availability of mobile broadband data, and integration of multi-media and GPS chips along with open interface mobile operating systems have opened the door for creation of a large variety of mobile applications. One such mobile application is LogMeIn Ignition, a remote access application by which the user of the device can remotely access, control and manage a host computer that maintains a connection to a Web-based remote access service.
Transferring screen images from a host to a remote access client (especially an iOS- or Android-based mobile device) can present significant technical challenges when the host content is continuous or large, e.g., a movie, a YouTube® video, an interactive game, or the like. Yet, a remote access user desires such content to be highly available on the remote access client irrespective of network congestion, video frame rate, processing requirements, and the like.